CODA
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: "Kupersembahkan sebuah Coda, untuk akhir hidupmu yang manis.." A KyuMin Fanfiction ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:**

KyuMin belongs to** God **and** SMent**

Storyline belongs to** Me**

**Warning: **Typo (s), Alur GaJe, Boy's Love** DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

_"Kupersembahkan sebuah Coda, untuk akhir hidupmu yang manis.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**_CODA_**

_-Saigo no Uta-_

**_:_: **Nakazawa Ayumu's Present** ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pelatihanku di <em>Wina<em> menjadi awal pertemuanku dengannya. Aku adalah pemain Clarinet dan Dirinya yang seorang Pebiola.

"Lee Sungmin imnida"

Pertemuan pertama Kami tak meninggalkan banyak kesan bagiku. Ia hanyalah seorang Pemuda kikuk yang sangat mencintai biola.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Permainan yang luar biasa, Mr. Cho!" seru _Maestro_. Applause meriah terdengar, saat permainan clarinetku berakhir.

"Seperti yang dibicarakan orang banyak. Kau ini jenius, ya?" sapa Sungmin seraya mendekatiku, dan Aku tak pernah menanggapinya. Walau begitu, Ia tetap tersenyum.

"Peserta nomor lima, _Beethoven – Violin Sonata- No: 8 _"

Sungmin berbalik saat gilirannya berlatih tiba. Segera Ia berjalan mendekati para pelatih. Begitu terburu-buru hingga hampir terpeleset. Namun, Ia masih menyempatkan diri melambaikan tangan padaku.

Aku tersenyum sinis saat Dirinya sibuk mencari sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa Ia lupa dengan penyangga bahu dan _Busur_? Pebiola seperti apa Dia? Dan setelah membuat semua repot membantunya mencari partitur miliknya, Sungmin segera memulai permainannya.

Aku terpana.

Posisi tubuhnya saat bermain biola masih memiliki banyak kesalahan. Penarikan busurnya bahkan terbilang kasar. _Bowing_ dan _Fingerringnya_ kaku. Tapi.. mengapa permainan amatir Dirinya, menghasilkan melodi yang begini _Kaya_?

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Siapa Komponis yang Kau sukai?" tanya Sungmin saat acara makan malam berakhir. Biasanya saat Aku ditanya seperti ini, mungkin Aku akan menjawab _Beethoven_ ataupun _Mozart_. Namun, lagi-lagi Aku diam tak menjawab.

Aku mengambil segelas _wine_ dan bergerak menuju balkon ruangan, memilih memandangi pemandangan malam Kota _Wina_ daripada mengikuti obrolan-obrolan para Peserta lain yang menurutku tak penting.

Sungmin melangkah mengikutiku. "Kalau Aku, suka _Bach_!" lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

_Bach?_

"_Bach_ adalah Komponis yang mendedikasikan diri dan hatinya pada Tuhannya. Alunannya seperti cahaya yang menembus keterpurukan hatiku. Membuatku merasa sangat dekat dengan Tuhan.."

Ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Wajah putihnya merona merah terkena udara dingin di luar. Aku tak mengerti maksud dari kalimat terakhirnya. Tapi,…

_Manis…_

Hatiku berdesir sejak saat itu. Aku tak lagi bisa bersikap acuh pada semua pernyataannya, pada permainan biola-nya, dan pada _Dirinya.._

Tanpa kuketahui, Ia akan menjadi candu yang suatu saat menyentuh hatiku dan masuk ke dalam rongga jiwa. Membuatku terpesona setiap detiknya..

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Bulir keringat mengalir tipis di keningku. "Kyu! Kau kenapa?" seru Sungmin di sampingku. Kenapa Dia ada di sini?

"Aku baru saja ingin berlatih Biola, dan saat di depan Kamarmu, Aku mendengar Kau berteriak-teriak. AKu takut dan ku dobrak saja pintunya. Kau mimpi buruk?" jelasnya. Apa-apaan Dia?

"Pergi! Sana keluar!" sergahku kasar. Dia merenggut tak suka. "Kau sepertinya tak sehat. Aku akan menemanimu." tolaknya.

"Ku bilang pergi dasar Bod-" alunan musik menghentikan teriakanku. Apa yang Dia lakukan?

Masih dengan memainkan biolanya, Ia tersenyum. "Akan kumainkan lagu nina bobo untukmu.." ucapnya lembut. Wajahku merona malu. "A..Apa?"

"_Shh_.. Istirahatlah, Kyuhyun-sshi.."

Aku terdiam dan menghentakan tubuhku pada kasur dengan paksa. Menyebalkan! Seharusnya Dia meninggalkanku sendiri! Seperti yang lainnya.. Cih! Dasar orang-orang brengsek yang menyebalkan! Memikirkan itu membuatku termenung pada seorang wanita yang sangat kusayangi. Hanya Ibu dan Clarinetlah yang bisa membuat hatiku tenang. Tapi… Sungmin..

"Mainkan _Bhrams_.. _Bhrams' Lullaby_.."

ucapanku begitu lirih. Ia menoleh padaku dan mengeryit. "Ibuku sering memainkannya.. _Dulu._."

Dan Ia tersenyum.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Kupejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi pada permainan clarinetku.

_Mozart, in Re maggiore con – K314, Allegretto._

"Bravo!"

"Bravo!"

Seruan dan tepukan tangan memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Bukan karena senang dengan pujian yang diberikan untukku. Tapi untuk permainanku sendiri dan kepada seorang pemuda yang datang menghampiriku, dengan senyuman manisnya…

"Kau memainkan _Mozart_ dengan baik sekali, Kyu!" pujinya. Entah kenapa Aku lebih senang Dia yang mengucapkannya daripada orang lain.

"Hn. Kau akan memainkan salah satu Karya _Tcaikovsky_ , kan?"

Sungmin tak menjawab, Ia terkejut mendengar Diriku yang membalas omongannya. Detik kemudian Ia tersadar dan menggeleng, "Bukan. Aku memainkan _Paganini_."

"Kesulitan yang sama. Berusahalah!" ucapku seraya menepuk kepalanya pelan. Ia kembali terkejut, bisa kulihat semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Ia mengangguk sekali lagi, "Hu-uh"

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_La Campanella – Paganini_

Setelah permainan biolanya hari ini, Aku menyadari bahwa perkembangan permainannya semakin terlihat. Semakin mempesona. Seakan-akan musik dan biola menyatu dalam dirinya.

Ia melantunkan _La Campanella_ dengan indah, seperti sedang jatuh cinta. Dan pertanyaan yang patut diajukan adalah; Kepada Siapa?

Ekspresinya begitu menenangkan dan begitu manis ketika Ia mengakhiri permainannya yang luar biasa. Manis, manis, Manis…

Bibir mungilnya merekah. Ia tersenyum dan membuatku terhanyut. Namun, tatapan matanya terlihat kosong. Ada apa?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab, tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh ke lantai. Membuatku terkejut dan bergegas lari menghampirinya. Wajahnya seputih kertas. Inikah Lee Sungmin yang selalu tersenyum ceria?

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Aku menatap mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca,

_"Mr. Lee tak bisa mengikuti Kontes Musik Internasional Wina"_

_Kedua alisku terpaut mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Mengerti apa Dokter ini tentang Konser Wina?_

"Sungmin?" Panggilanku membuat Dirinya tersentak dan dengan cepat aliran air mata mengalir deras di sisi wajah manisnya.

Aku terenyuh. Perasaan apa ini? Aku ingin sekali melindunginya, mendekapnya dalam kehangatan, meringankan beban di pundak mungilnya.

"Aku ingin main Biola.. ingin sekali…"

Aku memeluknya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Tidak peduli pada tangisannya yang membuat kemejaku basah. Apa yang tengah kulakukan ini?

_"Ia mengidap Tumor ganas. Ia tak akan hidup lama"_

Air mataku ikut jatuh menetes. Kupeluk Dia lebih erat. Akhirnya Aku tau..

"Biarkan Aku hidup.. Aku ingin hidup.. Aku ingin hidup…"

Aku mencintai Pemuda ini.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Dihentikannya gesekan busur pada biolanya. Akhir dari lagu yang Ia mainkan. Tepukan tangan meriah terdengar di seluruh sudut ruangan. Dia kembali membuatku terpesona, lagi dan lagi.

_Monti, Cardash_

"Aku lulus penyisihan Kedua, Kyu!" serunya riang.

Bagaimana bisa ia masih tersenyum, saat Ia menyadari bahwa hidupnya tak lama lagi? Tanpa persetujuannya, Aku kembali memeluknya, "Kyu?"

Sakit. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Tubuh mungil ini pasti sangat kesakitan tiap kali penyakit ini menggerogoti tubuhnya perlahan. Kuberanikan diri untuk menciumnya. Ia tak keberatan sama sekali. Hal ini membuatku menjadi lebih berani.

"Saranghae.."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"_Cadenza _yang indah.." pujiku tulus. Dengan sigap kutaruh kembali clarinetku di tempatnya dan merapikan partitur yang sedari tadi kami gunakan untuk latihan. "Ayo kembali ke asrama. Suhu malam ini sangat rendah, tak baik untukmu."

Bibir pink-nya tersenyum samar, "Tunggu, biarkan Aku bermain satu lagu lagi. Kumohon.." pintanya.

Wajah manjanya membuatku tak berdaya. Aku kalah dan membiarkannya bermain satu kali lagi. Ia terlihat gembira sekali.

"Hm? _Wish Upon Star_?" tanyaku saat mendengar nada dari lagu anak yang kudengar.

"Aku menyukai lagu ini. Kuharap Aku bisa memainkannya setelah Final nanti. Aku berharap.."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Malam telah larut, dan Aku tak bisa tertidur. Aku-pun memutuskan untuk bangun dan duduk ditepian jendela coklat tua. Malam ini, bulan penuh bersinar.

_Wish Upon Star_

Aku mendengarnya, lagi. Dari dalam kamar Sungmin. Aku memanjat balkon menuju Kamar Sungmin yang berada tepat di samping kamarku. Kulihat Dia dari luar jendela. Sial! Di luar dingin sekali!

"Sungmin! Biarkan Aku masuk!" ucapku seraya mengetuk pelan kaca jendelanya.

"Kyu? Kenapa Kau ada di sini?"

"Hanya mengunjungimu." Jawabku asal. Ia menhela nafas dan kembali mengambil biolanya dan bermain. Sosoknya begitu indah di dalam temaramnya lampu ruangan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Aku terperanjat dan bergegas mendekat. "Kau tak apa, Min?" tanyaku khawatir. Segera Ia menggelang, "Tak apa." Dia pasti berbohong. Aku tak mau melihatnya seperti ini. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Minnie-ah.."

Iris matanya memandangku sendu, namun Ia kembali tersenyum. Ia mengecup pipi kiriku, "Aku tak apa, Kyu… Aku baik-baik sa-"

Cepat ku kunci bibirnya dengan milikku. Mengecap rasa manis yang Ia tawarkan. Dia adalah milikku. Hanya Milikku. Indra pengecapku menyadari rasa asin. Ia menangis. Saat kulepas pelukanku padanya, Ia memeluk tubuhku.

"Aku takut.. Aku takut tak bisa bermain biola lagi.. Aku takut.. tak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu.." ujarnya di sela isakan tangis.

Hidupnya kian menipis dimakan oleh waktu yang sedikit. Kubalas pelukkannya. "Jangan takut.. Kau akan terus bermain biola.. Aku akan mendengar permainannmu.. Semua orang akan mendengar permainanmu.."

Aku menghibur Dirinya juga.. _Diriku_. Karena Aku-pun takut jika Ia akan meninggalkanku.

**.**

**.**

Kepalanya menunduk hormat pada semua orang. Kontes Musik Internasional, Wina. Babak terakhir, Final.

Alunan biolanya mulai terdengar.

_Mendelsohn's Violin Concerto_

Aku kembali terpukau. Melodi yang dihasilkannya begitu luar biasa. Ia tidak hanya membunyikan not, Ia begitu mencintai musik, Ia begitu mencintai biolanya hingga seperti ini.

Dia tidak akan menyerah, sesakit apapun, seburuk apapun Ia terlihat Ia ingin bermain biola. Biola miliknya..

Biola… ini adalah suara nyawanya, bunyi jantungnya. Taukah Dia? Semua orang mendengarkannya dengan hati yang tergetar? Melodi Biolanya yang sesaat ini, telah menoreh keabadian bernama 'pesona' pada setiap orang.

Diambil dari nama Komponis ternama, _Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart_. "_Amadeus_" Seseorang yang dikasih Tuhan. Tuhan mengasihinya, Tuhan melindunginya.

Ia tampak begitu bersinar di atas panggung di hadapan semua orang. Namun, terbesit perasaan tak enak di hatiku.

Kilauannya… Ia berdiri dan bermain dengan syahdu.. Ia begitu bersinar hingga terlihat samar yang kian menghilang karena berkas cahaya lampu panggung.

Permainan telah usai. Semua terdiam. Aku-pun sama, namun aku segera sadar dan memberi tepukan tangan, "Bravo! Sungmin!"

"BRAVO!"

"BRAVO!"

Standing applause diberikan pada Sungmin secara serentak. Begitu ramai, begitu Meriah.

"BRAVO!"

Mata hitamnya menatap berkaca-kaca. Senyum terkembang indah di wajah manisnya. Inilah Dia.. _Seorang pebiola.._

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik, Sungmin!" seruku. Aku begitu bangga padanya.

"Terima kasih, Kyu.." Ia mengecup bibirku dan tersenyum.

Ia menghela nafas, "Aku agak lelah. Aku ingin duduk sebentar.." ucapnya. Aku mengangguk. Kuusap kepalanya lembut, "Biar kuambilkan minum, ya?"

Aku mengambil segelas air putih di yang ada di dekat ruang ganti peserta, Tepukan tangan penonton masih riuh terdengar, membuatku tersenyum.

"Permainanmu hebat, Kau dapat tepukan yang meriah. Kau pasti se-"

Aku terdiam. Kulihat Ia duduk di kursi pojok ruangan. Kepalanya bersandar ditembok. Matanya terpejam dengan biola dipelukannya. Tak ada dengkuran halus yang biasa terdengar disaat orang tertidur.

"Sungmin?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Aku memenangkan Kontes Musik ini. Tepuk tangan meriah tak henti terdengar. Aku tetap berdiri tegap di tengah panggung. Kugenggang erat clarinetku.

"Ada satu lagu yang ingin kumainkan untuk _encore_.."

Mendengar aku berbicara, suara tepukan tangan mulai samar dan akhirnya berhenti. Aku tersenyum.

"Kupersembahkan lagu ini, untuk Seseorang yang sangat berharga. Yang sangat kucintai…" ujarku. Sebagian para penonton tersenyum mendengar alasanku. Aku mengambil nafas, bersiap meniup Clarinet

"_Wish Upon Star_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ini adalah Doa untuk Dirimu yang kucintai lebih dari siapa-pun. Dan kepada Tuhan, kuungkapkan rasa syukurku karena dengan Takdir-Nyalah Aku bisa bertemu denganmu.. Menyampaikan perasaan cintaku pada Clarinet milikku._

_Sekalipun Aku takkan pernah lagi memandang wajahmu dan mendengar suaramu, Aku akan tetap melanjutkannya. Melantunkan Melodi cinta hanya untuk Dirimu seorang._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Coda<em>: Penutup Lagu

_Busur_: Stik Penggesek

_Cadenza_: Bagian Solo dalam permainan biola

**.**

**A/N:** Semua judul Musik Klasik dan istilah-istilahnya, Saya ambil dari **"Oshaberina Amadeus"** karya: **Takeuchi Masami** dan **Nodame Cantabile**. Beberapa diantara sudah Saya download dan enak di denger. bikin peraaan tenang *curcol*. Banya Kalimat di FF ini yang kuambil dari Kalimat Favoritku di Oshaberina Amadeus! Kurekomendasikan Komik itu pada Kalian! Tapi itu komik lama, jadi mungkin agak susah nyarinya -_-'

Terima kasih untuk Reader, Reviewer dan Para Silent Readers yang sebagian sudah mau me-review cerita ini! Jeongmal Gomawo yo.. ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk ELLE HANA-san! yang sudah berbaik hati me-review, memberi saran dan kritik yang sangat baik. Aku sangat mengargainya, terima kasih :) Maaf jika di cerita ini, masih bekum sesuai dan kesalahan. Aku menunggu reviewmu :D

**Semoga hari Kalian menyenangkan! ^^**


End file.
